1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and systems for integrating computer applications. More specifically, this invention relates to methods and systems for integrating a computer aided dispatch (CAD) system with a medical protocol interrogation process operating on a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of computer software interface methods and systems have been proposed to provide an interface between two or more previously disconnected computer program methods. Generally, these prior systems and methods are not adapted to function with a computer aided dispatch system and a medical protocol interrogation process.
The reader is referred to the following U.S. patent documents for general background material. Each of these patents is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material contained therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,966 describes a method and system for receiving processing and responding to emergency medical calls for patients who have fainted or are unconscious.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,187 describes a method and system for providing emergency medical counseling to childbirth patients remotely.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,266 describes a method and system for receiving, processing and responding to emergency medical calls for patients with heart problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,451 describes a method and system for providing emergency medical counseling to choking patients remotely.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,864 describes a method and system for providing emergency medical counseling to arrest patients remotely.